In The Asylum
by koda.cullen198
Summary: Just my little story about Alice in the Asyulm. :


_In the Asylum. _

**Author's Notes: 'The strong and resolute protector' is the meaning behind the name William for you who don't know. Also, I only have a sketchy idea of the inside of an asylum so if anything is wrong with my sight of it, deal with it. :) **

**I'm not sure whether to write a next part to it. I really want to but I only done this one for my entertainment. I really need to get into my other Alice story. My authors note is turning into a diary of my thoughts. Sorry. :) **

I woke screaming again. It always happened the night after my 'treatments'. Of course, everyone here screamed. It was the main sound effect in this place. Screaming from the treatments, screaming for families, screaming as beautiful long locks were harshly shorn from heads (my slender arms reached to touch the spikes that my curly black hair had become at this thought) , screaming from pure insanity.

I slowly got up out my bed and started pacing, mulling over the dreams. I had seen that man who delivered my meals and spoke to me through the tiny window sometimes. He asked about me and my visions. His name was William 'The strong and resolute protector' I had laughed when he told me his name.

I dreamt of him often but most was hazy, like the vision hadn't decided to happen yet.

I moved on to the part of the dream.

A beautiful redhead woman. Beautiful but awfully terrifying. She was snarling behind the shoulder of the hunter.

The hunter. The one vision that came to me the most, awake or asleep. He had light, cropped hair and snuck into the asylum and killed me. Plain and simple.

I had told William of these dreams because he was the only one here who thought me sane. He tried not to show his concern but I could see it there.

I sighed and sat back down on my bed. I lifted my legs to my chest and hugged them tightly, thinking of my sister. Cynthia was only young. I wondered how mother was going to explain to her where I was and why. I started humming the lullaby I used to sing her to sleep with and the tears welled in my eyes.

I was still awake, humming when William came with my breakfast. He saw the redness around my big, gray eyes from lack of sleep and tears so instead of pushing dinner through the window as he should have, he unlocked the door and came to crouch before me, sitting my meal on the floor next to him.

'Mary, lovely Mary. What is wrong?'

'Apart from the obvious?' I laughed darkly.

'Dreams again?' He asked, ignoring my last remark.

'Yes. Of course. Did you not hear my screams mingled with the others?'

'I can pick yours out from the others Mary, but I wasn't here last night. Tell me about your vision.'

'It was the hunter and his red haired friend again. Growling at something. And then the hunter again but alone this time. In my cell again.' I finished with a shudder.

William shook his head. 'What am I to do?' He muttered to himself.

He stood up quickly, placed my meal next to me on the bed and dashed out the door, 'Eat.' He demanded sternly before hurrying off to the next cell.

_Weeks later._

The days had past with out me noticing. The treatments were getting harsher as the number of nights I screamed increased. The visions came to me so much more often than usually, as thought the hunter was coming closer. William's visits seemed to dwindle down in numbers

But I still embraced them, for his company was keeping me sane. I often joked if it wasn't for him, I would fit in much more. He scowled at me and said 'You don't fit in here at all Mary.'

After been thrown back in my padded room when they were through with my treatment, William came into to bid me good night. He was acting strange, wringing his hands and muttering to himself things like 'I can do this. I must resist. For Mary.'

'Are you alright?' I asked, worriedly. He was standing with his back against the door, whipping glances back out the window, ignoring my question.

'Mary,' he whispered. 'Alice. Come, you must come with me now.'

'What- why?' I stuttered rushing to his side. He lifted me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

'You'll forget all about this Alice. It will all go away.' He muttered a bit insanely.

William took one last look into my gray eyes before shoving the door open roughly with his shoulder and charging down the empty, dreary hall way at an un-human pace. I closed my eyes, certain we would hit a wall but next thing I knew something was lighting my eyelids. I opened them slowly and almost cried with joy. The stars, the beautiful moon were before my eyes for the first time in what seemed an eternity. I didn't get long enough to enjoy as William's unnatural pace got us to our destination, some old shack, in seconds.

He placed my down on a scraggy looking couch and starting wringing his hands and muttering again.

I went to get up but he pushed my shoulder back down.

'Forgive me, Alice. I must take your life to save it.' And before I even had the chance to fret, his teeth were in my neck and I was burning.


End file.
